


This Candy Got You

by smilingsarah10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Food Kink, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, anxiety mentions, its more of an acts of service thing, kind of, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: Five times that Shane shares candy with Ryan and one where it really counts. Smut is in the +1.





	This Candy Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaya4114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this fic! I have been so out of my writing elements for months, and I did my best to live up to the prompt involving candy and handfeeding. :)
> 
> Title from Sugar from Flo Rida

**1- In the Beginning**

It had all started innocently enough, back before they really even understood the stress of being beloved by millions and forced into these weird standoffs between money and principles. It had, of course, started with an intern video. 

Shane could remember nervously fidgeting in his seat at the table, one hand around a tea, the other scrunching up his pants leg beside another handsome intern who was also fidgeting in his own ways. It was their third in a handful of videos together about the nature of intimacy. The goal at the end of the video series was for them to disclose if their trials in the videos had made them grow closer. Shane sighed, unsure of whether it was the “trials” that were making him closer to Ryan, or whether it was just Ryan’s … well… Ryan-ness that was drawing him in. The dude was unfortunately funny. He often said unscripted quips or one-liners that had Shane wheezing or parrying another one back to him. And when he laughed, _oh heavens_, when he laughed fully it was with abandon, throwing his head back, letting his teeth show and really laughing until he let out a soft wheeze. Smart, funny, and pretty had always been Shane’s weakness, and the intimacy videos were only exacerbating the problem. 

Ryan had poked Shane in the side hard to get him to stop staring at his tea long enough to hear the prompt for the video, and when he did, they were both flushed down their chest. Hand-feeding. They had to fuckin’ _hand-feed_ each other. Shane would have groaned if he wasn’t a professional. He hadn’t felt like having to explain to the set, Ryan, and in front of God that he didn’t want to do a video that highlighted one of his kinks, so instead he crossed his legs at the knee and started reading over what they would be hand feeding each other. It looked like they were just going to have two charcuterie boards, one savory and one sweet, with a variety of options on them. Ryan’s eyebrows perked up at the sweet board. “Hey, that’s my favorite brand of chocolates!” he had mentioned, nudging Shane as if this was a secret between them.

“What a coincidence, those are my favorite sausages!” he had shot back with enough of a grin that Ryan knew he was walking into a joke. Before they could play around anymore though, the video was beginning, and Shane and Ryan both had to settle into their on-screen personalities. Ryan volunteered to go first. Initially, he was gentle about feeding Shane little pieces of cheese or cracker, and he was embarrassed enough that he wasn’t making eye contact. Shane was just careful to not let the feeding escalate into something lewd: he valiantly tried to keep his teeth and tongue away from Ryan’s fingers. It was a fruitless effort; when it finally happened, Ryan had frozen in his seat as Shane chewed the cheese quickly to try to apologize. Then, a look had passed over Ryan’s features, something that in the moment looked bold and wicked, and Ryan had picked up one of the mini sausages and tapped Shane’s cheek with it, abruptly shoving it in his mouth when Shane opened it to protest the treatment. Shane had sputtered, before laughing hard enough that the producer stopped recording to make sure that he didn’t choke. They managed to get through the rest of the segment in a much lighter manner.

Shane had watched Ryan’s eyes darken and cheeks pinken as he picked up the chocolate that Ryan had mentioned. Without prompting, Ryan had opened his mouth, tongue resting just over his bottom lip, waiting patiently for Shane to feed him the chocolate. Shane moved his hand slowly up to Ryan’s lips, holding the intense eye contact between them like a lifeline. Ryan’s tongue darted out to lick the chocolate off of Shane’s fingertips without him consciously being aware of him doing it just as the director called for them to cut and move onto post interviews. Ryan had blushed harder than he had during the rest of the video, struggling to swallow the chocolate still in his mouth as he shot to his feet and insisted that he needed to get to the restroom and that Shane could go first for the individual outros. Shane tried not to look at Ryan’s lap to see if he was as affected as Shane. Instead, Shane crossed and uncrossed his legs, trying to get resettled for what was going to be an uncomfortable outro. 

**2- Comfort**

Ryan’s head hit the desk with a thunk. “Stupid fuckin’ heirarchal meetings,” he groaned under his breath, needing to get his frustrations out but also wanting to avoid being fired. 

Shane snorted from where he was sitting, headphones on but enough in Ryan’s line of sight that he must have been able to read Ryan’s lips. Or, perhaps, he just had Ryan’s meeting responses memorized enough that he could just guess the jist of what Ryan had said. Ryan could hear him slide his headphones off his neck without opening his eyes. “I’m assuming that the meeting went as well as you had expected?” Shane asked, quietly, so as not to draw more attention to Ryan than Ryan typically liked after these meetings. 

In the year that they’d been doing videos with the Test Friends, Ryan had learned that he was considerate like that. _Which, honestly, fuck him for being considerate and funny **and** attractive. Like, leave a little for the rest of us…_ Ryan let himself fall into the familiar inner monologue waxing poetic about his desk mate before his brain reminded him that time was still passing and said desk mate probably wanted a response that wasn’t just a groan.

“They said that if I can’t find a new cohost, they are going to scrap the idea. I worked so hard on this, and they are just ready to toss it out as if Brent was the factor that would make or break it,” Ryan sighed. He felt the need to ramble a little bit, spilling all his feelings out to Shane, quietly. He really liked Brent was the frustrating part. He couldn’t be mad that he wanted to work on other creative endeavors. He just wished that he would have given Ryan a little more warning than right before they were supposed to shoot the next season of Unsolved. 

Ryan watched Shane emote as Ryan talked. He went through friendly concern, understanding, and a small unreadable frown before settling on something that looked a little like mischief. Ryan knew that Shane thought of himself as guarded, but Ryan also knew that only applied to people outside of his inner circle. Ryan had wormed his way in fast and hard, and he wasn’t sure if it was just knowing Shane well enough to read him better or if he actually wore his big heart on his ridiculously long sleeves. Ryan typically assumed it was the latter. Shane schooled his expression when he saw how intensely Ryan had been studying his reactions. “That’s rough, bud,” was all Shane actually added to the conversation at first. After a pause, he added, “I’m sure someone out there cares enough about the unsolved to join you on your little show.” 

Ryan shrugged, his anger about the meeting sinking into a sense of dread. He opened his laptop with shaking fingers, anxiety settling low into his guts and making him feel like he might vomit. _And what if he didn’t find a cohost? What if they cancelled Unsolved? What if he couldn’t come up with anything else? What if Buzzfeed decided that he wasn’t good enough to stay on? What if he actually failed?_

A hand on his arm startled him out of his spiral. Ryan realized that he had been staring into a black laptop screen, ruminating over his upcoming demise long enough for Shane to go to the kitchen, grab his favorite mug, and bring him some coffee prepared perfectly for Ryan’s taste. Ryan nodded his thanks, taking the mug out of his hands with a soft huff. Shane smiled a bit, reaching over Ryan to turn his laptop back on. Ryan took a minute to appreciate the smooth lines of Shane’s torso looming over him. They had been the bane of his existence during the ridiculous number of workout videos they had done with the Test Friends. At least here, he could leer through the reflection of his laptop screen, relatively sure Shane would never realize the extent that Ryan stared at him. Shane startled him out of his thoughts, starting to speak before cutting himself off to steady Ryan’s hand around the mug before he spilled it all over himself. 

Ryan (begrudgingly, but not outwardly) shifted his hand out of Shane’s to prove that he could hold his coffee on his own, and Shane restarted his statement. “Listen, I very much do not believe in pretty much anything supernatural, but I can see a good idea when it’s in front of me. If you can’t find the right person for the job, I could always be your skeptic.”

Ryan couldn’t have stopped his beaming smile if he tried. “You would really do that?” he asked, feeling a little breathless. Maybe he had knocked himself out on the desk when he first got out of the meeting and this was all a pipedream. 

Shane’s smile was soft, and it felt like it was just for Ryan. He leaned casually against Ryan’s desk. “Of course. Why would I pass up the opportunity to get to give you even more grief than I already do? Spooky stories, warm beverages, and witty commentary from at least me sounds like the best idea.”

Ryan laughed and snorted at the same time, a very ungraceful sound that Shane seemed thrilled by regardless. Ryan’s eyes followed Shane’s body down to where his hips met Ryan’s desk, and there they came to an abrupt halt. Sitting in the back corner of his desk, just beyond Shane’s hip, was a trio of Ryan’s favorite truffle on a little post-it note plate with a crude drawing of a frowny face turning into a smiley face. He pointed out the gift to Shane. “Hey future co-host,” he started, watching the way Shane’s smile crinkled the corner of his eyes, “Did you see who left these behind?” 

Shane didn’t even look at what Ryan was pointing to when he responded, “Nah. Someone must have brought them over while I was getting coffee. Sorry, dude.” 

Ryan felt like he was full of shit, but riding on the high of the coffee, a new cohost, and the secret gift, he was willing to not call him out on it. 

**3- Sneaky **

The meeting had been their third meeting out of too damn many for that day, and, if Shane was being honest, Shane was just about sick of being trapped in a small room with increasingly more producers from outside of Buzzfeed that wanted to use Unsolved’s popularity to promote their product. He knew that Buzzfeed was thrilled about sponsorship as a corporation; however, Shane knew that it felt, at best, sketchy. Shane also knew that Ryan had checked out halfway through the second meeting to spiral into his own ominous thoughts. If Shane had to take a guess, it sounded something like self-flagellation mixed with self-doubt mixed with random intrusive thoughts. Shane watched as Ryan’s knee went through various speeds of bouncing as his thoughts circled. In a purely platonic, friendly manner, Shane was concerned. As an “acts of service” kind of guy, it was driving Shane a little mad that there was nothing he could do to help break Ryan out of his feedback loop without drawing attention to it. 

_Well, that’s not necessarily true,_ Shane thought to himself, knowing that he had some of Ryan’s favorite candy in a protective tupperware container in his bag. He had taken to carrying it around on shoots and for long meeting days after he had seen Ryan light up everytime he had dropped it as a surprise on his desk. He reasoned that Harry Potter had to have been at least based a little in reality: when life sucks your soul out, a little chocolate could fix it enough to carry on. _Of course, this is a little different,_ an insidious voice inside him said. _He might not be so thrilled if he knew it was you creepily leaving his favorite candy because it had been years and you still couldn’t get the vision of him with his mouth open just so waiting patiently for you to… _

Shane shook the thought out of his head. Purely platonic. Nothing weird going on about his favorite co-host. He would eventually get his heart to catch up with his sensible brain. Just maybe not today. He scanned the room with his eyes, holding his features into a neutral pleasant expression that every internet persona had mastered at one point or another in their lives and really looked at the people around him. No one was looking at him: either caught up in the droning about why Unsolved would be perfect for whatever product was being pushed, or caught up in so much anxiety that there could be an earthquake and they wouldn’t notice. Or, he, in this case, as Shane was almost sure that Ryan was the only one that applied to. Seizing the opportunity, Shane discreetly dug into his bag for his water bottle, taking the opportunity to move the tupperware from his bag to Ryan’s. When he sat up, he let himself have an internal smirk, knowing that no one was the wiser for it. 

Unfortunately, no one being the wiser for it meant that Ryan was also not noticing the present left for him. Shane knew that he would need to get creative in how he was going to get Ryan re-engaged with the conversation without startling or embarrassing him. He looked down at what he had out on the table: his laptop, some post-it’s, and the water bottle he had just pulled out. He could send Ryan a message on his computer. They had done that from time to time during other meetings, but no one else was typing at this meeting. Typing would have been indiscreet, so Shane grabbed his pen off his ear and wrote a bad joke from his arsenal of bad jokes onto the pad. He pulled it off, folding it once, before casually reaching over and sticking it onto Ryan’s laptop. 

Ryan’s eyes shot down to where the note was, and it was a testament to how long he had been managing his mental health that his eyes were the only part of his body that moved. Upon seeing the joke, he shot Shane a gaze that was too fond to level him like he was sure Ryan intended. Shane watched him blink away the remnants of where ever he had been for the last hour, then reach down to grab his own water bottle out of his bag. Shane delighted in the slow progression of shock to joy that Ryan’s face projected. He was a little worried about the idea that Ryan’s eyes had flicked towards him for a moment between the shock and glee, but Shane chalked that up to a little bit of paranoia on Shane’s part. Shane would sure that he would know if Ryan knew that his admirer was Shane, so Shane tamped down the nervousness of being caught down to enjoy Ryan jumping back into the meeting after a bite of one of the truffles. 

**4- Enlightenment**

One of Ryan’s favorite parts of shooting Unsolved was getting to travel to rad, old, spooky, new-to-them locations. Nothing told the story of a place better than the history contained in it’s weirdest supernatural stories, and Ryan loved that he got to help tell those stories to the world with his best friend. 

Unfortunately, traveling also meant a lot of down time in the car, and down time was Ryan’s worst enemy. You could only do so much video editing when you had a tendency towards motion sickness, and no amount of front seat sitting or dramamine would be enough to keep Ryan from being ill on the worst car rides. The Unsolved team would have let Ryan drive the whole time to help keep him occupied; however, this amount of concentration would leave Ryan feeling exhausted when it was actually time to do shoots, and was right out for driving back home from a shoot. So in a lose lose type of situation, the team had deferred to letting Shane occupy Ryan as best he could. If Ryan thought too hard about it, he would get embarrassed about needing a handler. Shane was usually so subtle about it that Ryan couldn’t tell that had been his intent until he looked back at their interactions in hindsight. 

Ryan felt as though a lot of his interactions with Shane were like that. 

For example, Ryan had been sure for months that his little friendship turned crush on Shane was one sided, but in the last few weeks when running a bit by Curly, Curly had, as Curly does, reframed their interactions. 

_“Oh, Ryan, you can’t put flirting into a bit. You’re going to murder Shane for real instead of in the joking way you always aim for,” Curly had tutted. “That boy is ass over kettle for you. You’d break his little lanky heart.”_

_Ryan had sputtered, insisting that it was a one way thing, insisting that he would have noticed, insisting that Curly was wrong. _

_“First, I’m never wrong, so jot that down. Second, have you ever considered that he might have a love language that is different than what you’re imagining?”_

_“Love language?” Ryan had blinked, not understanding. _

_Curly rolled his eyes. “My sweet baby Ryan, you have so much to learn. So the guy that came up with the published idea of love languages is very heteronormative and christian, but like most models, if you can divorce the author, the idea is good. There’s five main ‘languages’ that you could show your partner or they could show you: gift giving, quality time, physical touch, acts of service, and words of affirmation. We all know that you like to receive words of affirmation but it sounds like Shane might be onto something with the gift giving and acts of service.”_

_Ryan’s brain had short circuited. “What do you mean by gift giving?”_

_Curly’s eyebrows had furrowed in confusion. “You can’t be the only one who hasn’t noticed that he has been buying you chocolates for literal years.”_

Ryan had been chewing on that for weeks. He had been receiving his favorite truffles from an unknown source with little notes ever since he had started working at Buzzfeed. They always seemed to show up when he was stressed or anxious or pissed, and they never failed to turn his day around. However, once Curly pointed it out so blatantly, Ryan had noticed that Shane had been present in some way in all of those interactions and the notes looked surprisingly like they had been done in his distinctive handwriting. Ryan often thought about bringing it up Shane, seeing if he would come clean, but they had been such good friends for so long that he didn’t want to be wrong and make it weird. 

Shane must have noticed him zoning because he almost immediately started asking Ryan pointed questions about the history of the site they were headed towards. Ryan, without thinking about the fact that he had gone over these exact details before they had even left, launched into the explanations that Shane had asked for. He would have gotten totally lost and animated in his explanation except for the fact that he noticed a familiar colored tupperware lid peeking out of the top of Shane’s backpack. Ryan stumbled through the rest of his response, seeing Shane look at him in concern. Ryan faltering mid-explanation was unusual for them, and Ryan couldn’t correct without Shane knowing what was up. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you saw it, Shane had no idea that Ryan was now fully aware that he had been his candy admirer. Ryan spent the rest of the car ride trying to figure out how he could convince Shane to admit to it. 

**5- Master of Seduction **

Shane had known that something was up from the moment that Ryan had stuttered through the history of the haunted house weeks ago, and had spent the whole few weeks afterwards waiting for whatever hammer was over his head to fall. This meant that he had uncharacteristically faked an illness, injury, or emergency anytime that he and Ryan had time to interact outside of work. Normally inseparable, Shane was terrified that Ryan somehow knew what he’d been doing and was going to tell him it was weird of creepy or any other number of terrible things, and Shane had insisted to himself that the best way to avoid that fate was to simply avoid being alone with Ryan where he could bring it up. It was foolproof. 

What wasn’t foolproof was the way his heart shattered every time he had to turn Ryan’s ideas down. He just looked so damn sad. Shane missed making him laugh until he snorted. His open mouth laughs were his favorite, and it was so hard to achieve as many of those as Shane was used to achieving weekly when they were limited to their time in the office. 

He also had to reckon with the soft looks that Ryan had started to shoot him when he thought Shane wasn’t looking or paying attention. _Fun fact,_ Shane thought bitterly, _I am never not tuned into what Ryan is doing at all times. _

Shane had to deal with his own anxiety about whether or not those soft looks were pity. Sure, they looked more like pining, but Shane was almost entirely sure that was his dumb heart trying to lure him into a false sense of security before a devastating conversation with Ryan. 

Avoiding him was going about as well as you’d expect until Ryan decided to pull out the metaphoric big guns. He received an email from Ryan sent to a large group of Buzzfeed employees about hosting a movie night. It wasn’t just any movie, it was Shane’s favorite movie, and he was sure that Ryan knew that. It was a low blow. It was devious in only the specific way that Ryan knew Shane well enough to be devious. When Shane looked up from the email, he knew that Ryan was already looking at him and knew he had read the email. Ryan was looking at him, expecting an answer on the spot. Shane swallowed and gave him a shaky thumbs up. He’d be fine. There were plenty of people invited. Surely Ryan wouldn’t crush Shane’s heart in front of all their coworkers. Surely.

Shane didn’t feel weird when Ryan’s apartment complex had none of his coworkers cars in it. Every Buzzfeed employee used Uber or Lyft as if their lives depended on reaching a quota for it. Shane wished this wasn’t the case when Ryan let him into his apartment that was completely devoid of people. What it did contain, however, was a sweets charcuterie tray piled with Ryan’s favorite truffles and a stack of notes that Shane was sure would haunt his dreams for years to come. 

“Ry, I think I just remembered something that I need to do that I had completely forgotten about right now and…” Shane tried turning around and getting out the door but his sternum came face to face with the palm of Ryan’s hand gently palming him into the living room. 

“Don’t you ‘Ry’ me when you’re lying right to my face. We need to have a conversation about this before you find one more excuse to blow off our normal movie nights,” Ryan said, not unkindly or with enough malice to have been a worry except for the fact that Shane was already deep in the trenches of the worst case scenario. Ryan walked him back to his normal place on the couch.

“How much time do we have until everyone else gets here?” Shane asked, trying to put off the inevitable.

Ryan shook his head, at least having the decency to blush as he showed Shane the email that was sent to everyone but Shane immediately after the first that said that they were to absolutely not show up or say anything to Shane about the second email. Shane would have laughed if he had not been about to cry instead, so what came out was what probably sounded to the untrained ear like a disgruntled goose after a long winter who also perhaps had an addiction to chain smoking. 

After a considerable amount of time had passed and the silence had not been unbroken, Ryan cleared his throat. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on or would you like me to ask some burning questions?”

Shane absolutely did not want Ryan to ask his burning questions because he had seen Ryan up close and personal when he was asking burning questions that he knew that they would hit straight to the point and leave him bare and raw like the cases he was so fond of deconstructing. Shane wanted this case to remain unsolved but knew that Ryan would never be satisfied with loose ends. So, he opened his mouth to explain. And it felt as if he had swallowed and was then trying to expel nails. 

“Well. It started with that video…” he finally got out. Ryan just smirked as if he already knew exactly when it had started. Maybe he had. That would certainly explain the tray of chocolate. He made a gesture for Shane to continue. 

“I just couldn’t get certain… images… out of my head. But more than that, I just saw a place where I could make you smile. The first time was just an accident. I had some laying around and left them on your desk. The way you smiled,” he paused to smile himself, cautiously, and it was quickly wiped away when he continued, “I guess I got addicted to seeing that look on you. Don’t get a big head about it, but happiness is a good look on you.”

Ryan blushed deeper, but Shane could feel his eyes on him just as intensely as before, filled with expectation, wanting Shane to continue. He hadn’t been able to deny Ryan in entertaining any conversations up till that point, and he was sure that he would be damned if he started then. “I started to notice that I was helping you with some of the anxiety you were feeling if I had them on me strategically. I was afraid you’d think it was weird, and I was really trying to avoid having this conversation. But the payoff was worth the risk in my mind.” 

Shane waited for Ryan to confirm it was weird. He kept his eyes trained to the floor, ready to lose his best friend. He almost fell off the couch when Ryan finally responded quietly, “What if I asked you to do it again?”

“Do what again?” Shane asked, a little dumbstruck at the fact that Ryan wasn’t berating him for being a creep and unsure of what Ryan was requesting. 

When Shane finally met Ryan’s gaze, he felt he could have melted into the couch. Shane had never been pretentious enough to think of anyone’s gaze as smoldering, but damn if Ryan’s didn’t come close enough to burn him. Ryan smirked, apparently reading Shane’s mind as if his thoughts were being telegraphed to the world. Perhaps they were, as Ryan’s next request seemed like something out of his wildest dreams.

“What if I asked you to feed me again? What if I said that from the moment I found out that you were the one leaving me chocolates, I had gone back to rewatch those videos over and over again to watch the way you were rapt when you were feeding me? That I couldn’t rip my eyes away from the way your _hands_ held that chocolate? That I’d been thinking about what it might be like without the cameras rolling?” Shane tried to pick his jaw up off the floor and get his brain back online, a harder venture than you might imagine given that Ryan was getting closer to him as he blew Shane’s mind. 

“Ryan,” he finally got out on an exhale, “I don’t want to force you, and I also don’t think I can go back to just being your friend if we take this any further…” 

“Shane,” Ryan responded, almost mocking, tipping Shane’s chin up so his mouth closed as Ryan leaned into his space to whisper, “Good. I’d much rather you be my partner. I’d rather we just called it what it was instead of continuing to dance around it. And I would much rather we continued this with you picking up one of those chocolates and feeding me.”

And, well, Shane couldn’t say no to that really. 

**+1- Sweet, Sweet Victory**

Ryan had expected Shane to put up more of an argument given how he always was when he was being infuriatingly stubborn. He had been pleasantly surprised that Shane had melted into his couch like putty from the moment Ryan said boyfriends. It was darling for exactly one moment until Shane’s brain finally caught up to the idea that he could finally touch Ryan, and then, Ryan elated as Shane flipped them across the couch so that Ryan’s back was against the armrest and his legs were akimbo around Shane’s waist. Shane’s hands found Ryan’s cheeks, tentative and gentle in caressing his cheekbones until Ryan turned his head to catch Shane’s thumb between his teeth. Shane’s eyes darkened deliciously. _Yes, good,_ Ryan’s brain chanted, remembering that fire from years ago. 

Shane lowered himself down, tipping Ryan’s face up to meet him partway so that their lips slotted together. Shane kissed like he did most things: slowly, intensely, and with great care. It was perfectly suited for a first kiss, but Ryan was impatient. He pressed his tongue against the seam of Shane’s lips, getting access and deepening the kiss, hands finding purchase in the messy mop of Shane’s hair. They continued making out on the couch until finally Shane pulled back, breathless, as Ryan canted his hips up to provide them both with the friction they both craved. 

“Do you still want,” Shane started, pausing whatever he was saying to curse as Ryan fisted his slacks in order to rub them together at a more aggressive pace, “Do you want me to feed you or do you want me to help with this or?”

Ryan groaned as Shane rolled his hips down as if to show Ryan he could still blow his mind and would keep doing so until all of Ryan’s brain leaked out his cock onto his pants. “Yes, both, feed me and keep going.” 

Shane tutted, joking even as he reached over to the tray to grab a chocolate. “Greedy little thing, aren’t you, Ry?” 

Ryan would have retorted, but he knew the best defense was an aggressive offense and instead opened his mouth and fluttered his eyelashes innocently. They were pressed so close together that he could feel Shane’s dick twitch where it was pressed against Ryan’s even through their layers of clothing. Shane continued, softer, but no less intense. “It’s unfair how pretty you look like that, little guy.” 

Ryan moaned as the dark chocolate passed from Shane’s fingers past his lips. The sensory input of tasting the chocolate, feeling the pads of Shane’s fingers in his mouth and on his tongue, and seeing just how large Shane’s hands were in relation to Ryan’s face was almost a religious experience, and Ryan could feel his hips stutter in his rhythm of grinding against Shane. He felt Shane gripping the arm of the couch right beside his head with the hand not currently engaged with Ryan’s lips. “Fuck, Ry, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Ryan hadn’t felt like he was going to cum in his pants since he was a young and horny college student grinding at a party for the first time. In that moment with Shane, it was undeniably more intense, and as Shane shifted one of his thighs so that it pressed up against Ryan just right, he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Ryan moved a hand from Shane’s waist so that it pressed up against Shane’s erection and drew a long and low moan out of the tall drink of water himself. “Come on, Shane, you’re doing so well. You’re so good, always taking care of me so well. Let me take care of you, too.”

Ryan briefly thought of how affected Shane seemed to be by praise, but was distracted from this as he got to witness Shane’s hips stutter and his limbs go tense as his orgasm hit him. Ryan kept grinding and pressing against him until Shane whimpered and pushed Ryan’s hand away. Ryan assumed that meant he needed to stop to let Shane catch his breath. He assumed incorrectly.

Shane lifted his chest away from Ryan’s far enough that Ryan’s hips shifted down his thigh. “You too, Ry. Let me see you, too,” he whispered before licking back into Ryan’s mouth and using his free hand to guide Ryan’s hips up and down against his leg. Ryan keened, and Shane greedily swallowed the noise with the taste of chocolate and what was essentially Ryan. He increased the pace and pressure, biting at Ryan’s bottom lip and jaw until Ryan came with a drawn out, “fuck.”

Ryan panted and watched as Shane sat up to try to find a comfortable resting position where he wasn’t pressing into either his own or Ryan’s wet spot on their pants. When they made eye contact, Ryan was worried for a second that it was going to be weird between them. That maybe they should have talked about it more before jumping right in. But Shane’s eyes were full of happiness and hope, and they both burst into nervous giggles instead. 

Shane was the first one to break their giggling. “You know, the only thing missing from this being exactly what I was imagining the day of that video is the savory tray with those sausages.”

“Well, if you really want to recreate me hitting you in the face with a sausage, I’m sure we could move to the bedroom and get a little creative,” Ryan huffed around his laughter. Shane rolled his eyes, but still followed Ryan into the bedroom, laughter on his lips and a blush on his face. 


End file.
